topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Peacekeeper Ridwan/Alovinas, the Goddess of Creation
''WARNING: This post considered as a heavy Spoiler for Yasei no Last Boss. Please proceed with your own risk 'Since This Thread will be very long, i'll slowly update this thread with new stuffs' 'This post was meant to be a Respect Thread of this character. This is the first thread of Yasei no Last Boss, some readers might find this stuff as vague as they didn't know the verse, but i just make it clear for this key character. I'll add some other info from her verse in the future.' Overview The Goddess of Love, Creation, and Everything. The worlds moved by her script, just like her neverending theatre. She was worshipped by humans in Midgard, and she's the one who plays behind the script, where Demonfolk was the enemy of Humans, where the Hero was destined to destroy the Demon King, and where's Ruphas Mafahl was accused as an Evil Ruler and sealed behind Background She was originated from Earth, when it has no supernatural phenomenon, no superpower, just a normal Earth universe. She was "born" as the impossibility, she's the event itself, a true singularity, the biggest bug of the world. She's pure & innocent entity, but as she suffered by seeing people keep aging & dying in front of her for over billions of years, she deemed the Original God (The true God of Genesis) was a cruel being who never care about the faiths of its creations. When Alovinas found the True God of Genesis, she found out that it has no emotion, no language, no form, it was the Will of the World itself. Alovinas managed to destroy the True God of Genesis with her finger, and claim herself to be a new God. But since the "death" of the True God of Genesis, her original self as a "Human" of Earth was completely erased, making Alovinas to be a complete God, she's no longer has a beginning. Powers & Abilities Alovinas is the absolute one above all of creation, the supreme god who ruled over everything. Here's some explaination for her capabilities; End Point End Point (終極点 | ''Also translated as 'Final Point', or 'The Ultimate Point'), the world created by Alovinas, the World of God transcending the Worlds, the beginning & end of everything. This is the "place" that exists outside of everything, called as the Divine Region of Alovinas. The universe is like a piece of a software. There are universes beyond the universe, another universes beyond those outer universes etc. Stacked in a 'folder', and outside of those 'folders' are another outer folders, outside those outer folders are like a computers. All of that were gathered in the End Point, the End Point encompassed everything, an Endless World of God that's expanding endlessly. There's no word such as "how far it goes on", the only answer is "it lasts everywhere & anywhere". However, this world wasn't even the highest (Explainations in next section) : CLICK FOR SPOILERS The End Point has no concept of size, which means it's beyond measure, no longer measured by size anymore, automatically superior to all "size". : CLICK FOR SPOILERS The Infinite Stories There's no limit on the strength that one can imagine, Alovinas implied that the worlds made from a multiple stories she made by herself. If The story A made with the strength to destroy the universe, then there's the story B that made that one universe is only one of the larger universe cells. Even if there is such an overwhelming setting, like those who are the strongest among them, the Author, where the fact is reversed with just a single word of him/her, there is a further strongest one that can beat this strongest character with a single punch. Just saying like this will make the upper strong man appeared (created). "Stories" referred to the cosmos as well as its creatures, from Alovinas' perspective. As the stories goes on, Alovinas showed a Universe being a mere part of a cell in an outer universe, and that outer universe being a part of a cell in an even greater outer universe, and goes on endlessly. The conclusion is, no matter how high those Stories, Alovinas is truly infinite to those Stories, as the supreme God. The Context of "Universe" here referred to the 'End Point itself. From the words "Until Ruphas got its full picture", it's nonsense if it referred to an ordinary universes that existed in End Point, as we knew since the first time Ruphas ascended to the End Point, she already seen all of the universes outside universes outside universes etc. that stacked in End Point.'' : CLICK FOR SPOILER The True Nature of the Goddess of Creation Such capabilities mentioned above, was but a mere glimpse of Alovinas' true nature. She could make as much as she wants, could do as far as she wants. There's no meaning of Providence of Reasoning. She could do it on a whim, there is no "why", "She could do it" is the only answer". : CLICK FOR SPOILERS ThIs sounds kinda NLF, tbh. But there's even more feat backup-ing these stuffs. Alovinas gave some examples how her Authority works, as she could make any ability, anything, as far as she wants, as much as she wants. Whether it's become an inhabitant of the upper world and great power to destroy the opponent's setting just like breaking the paper, invalidating all kinds of abilities, a constitution that manages the concept of victory and absolutely victoriously ignores the process, etc. It's all goes well as she wants : CLICK FOR SPOILERS There's no concept of Power anymore on the battle of Ruphas & Alovinas that reaches such unfathomable level. Concepts, providence, laws, even the very meaning of limitation, were just a thing that God created. Those are not exist in Alovinas' region. : CLICK FOR SPOILERS Furthermore, there's no end to the fight on the level of Alovinas & Ruphas. They could do as much as they want, as far as they desired, no matter how high the realm they reached. Above Universe, Multiverse, above Omniverse, above all of that... There's absolutely no end. *I wasn't joking, the series used the word of "Multiverse" in katakana; マルチバース, and the upper mini-text is written; 多元宇宙, which literally means "Multi-dimensional Universe" After all, Alovinas still truly infinite to all of that : CLICK FOR SPOILERS The Will of Alovinas There's completely no sense of inferiority nor superiority between Alovinas & Ruphas, after Ruphas' final ascension. The scans before already explains why there is no inferiority & superiority, they could overwhelm each other, there should be no sense of victory nor defeat : CLICK FOR SPOILERS There's only one reason why Alovinas being pushed by Ruphas in their final battle. The reason behind Ruphas' final ascension, and Alovinas' own "defeat", it's because of Alovinas' will herself, to be satisfied as the one on the same level as her has appeared. Ruphas, Venettnasch & Olm's ascensions occured because of Alovinas' will herself. She sets her own " defeat" in the hands of Ruphas. : CLICK FOR SPOILERS Simply, Alovinas is the Goddess who's seeking for a challenge that she decided to choose a person who would be her challenger, just like Ruphas, the black-winged Flugel. Even Ruphas who transcended to such unfathomable level was only a result of Alovinas' desire to have someone who's on the same level as herself. Alovinas is still truly infinite to all of that mentioned above, her nature had no concept of Power anymore. '''The End of Thread Category:Blog posts Category:Yasei no Last Boss